Duty is Not Enough Sneak Peak
by charmingcharles2896
Summary: This story is still in development so bare with me. this is a sequel to The Trip Up North which i will try to update soon but know promises. the general gist of the story is that beckman is pissed so she gives sarah a mission that shakes the foundation of the team, chuck is pissed.


**_AN: HELLO EVERYONE I'M BACK AND NO I HAVEN'T ABANDONED THE TRIP UP NORTH. I'M REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK, TRYING TO PASS MY SENIOR YEAR OF HIGHSCHOOL IS A BIT OF A CHALLENGE. _**

**_AN: THIS STORY IS A LITTLE SNIPPET OF A STORY I'M GOING TO WRITE AFTER THE TRIP UP NORTH._**

**_AN: BECKMAN IS PISSED AT HER TEAM SO SHE GIVES SARAH A MISSION THAT WILL SHAKE THE FOUNDATION OF THE TEAM, CHUCK IS PISSED._**

* * *

Duty is Not Enough

By CharmingCharles2896

Sneak Peak

Echo Park

Burbank, California

7:45 P.M.

Sarah pushed Chuck into his room forcefully, her anger clearly apparent. He stumbled, but caught himself. He turned to look at her just as she spoke, "Okay Chuck you're mad, how about you tell me why you're so agitated." He shrugged and gave her an I don't know what you're talking about look.

"You shouldn't have to do this, it's wrong and you know it," he told her insistently. Sarah simply shrugged and moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"Come on Chuck it's my job to keep you safe and if doing this one mission will keep you safe then it has to be done." She took a look around his room admiring the classically nerdy way he had decorated it; between the computer the video games and the large Tron poster his room just screamed nerd. "Chuck listen to me this isn't a big deal I've done this countless times it's not a big deal," Sarah replied in the kindest tone possible even though she was incredibly frustrated with Chuck.

"Just because you're the CIA's best doesn't mean they have the right to whore you out like a cheep hooker, they don't," yelled Chuck. "Sarah we're married now, things have changed. It starts with this one mission, then another, then another. Where does it end?" Chuck spun around and headed for the door; as he reached for the door knob Sarah grabbed him and spun him around before pushing him forcefully against the wall.

"Chuck it's my duty to you and this country to keep you safe, but in order to do that you have to let me do my job. I love you and I really need your support on this one, this isn't going to be easy for me you know." He sighed and seemed to get a distant look in his eyes.

"You say you love me but you go off accepting mission that require you to cheat on me. Ha, what a joke." Sarah reeled after his accusation and backed away slightly.

"How is it cheating? I'm not going to enjoy it, this is only for the job. I would never willingly have sex with another person, you know that." Sarah gave Chuck a look of hurt. Chuck cried out in frustration and stormed out of his room headed for the kitchen. "Hey I'm not done talking to you!" Bellowed Sarah as she followed him into the kitchen. She saw him pull the bowl of fruit out of the fridge and pick one out. Sarah took a couple deep breaths before entering the kitchen and spoke in her softest tone. "Chuck, please you have to understand, I don't want to do this anymore then you want me to, but I have to it's my duty." Chuck scoffed in disgust. It was her duty she says, he mused to himself.

"Sense when is duty and the greater good more important to you then our marriage? If it's really that important to you then be my guest, if sleeping with every foreign diplomat on the planet really gets you going then go ahead and do that." He took a bite out of the fruit in his hand and grimaced; he looked down at it and realized it was a lemon. After spiting the chunk of fruit into the sink he threw the lemon away and turned to leave. Chuck stopped mind stride and turned slightly to speak once again. "I guess you just weren't ready for marriage. When this mission is over give me a call, but until then consider us officially separated." With that he stormed out of the door into the courtyard in front of his echo park apartment. Sarah stood there motionless in total disbelief; she couldn't believe he had left. Chuck always understood when it came to her doing assignments other then his protection detail. Why was this so different? She understood that spies had a different view of sex then civilians did, but that shouldn't have been an issue. Chuck should have known that marrying a spy would mean some things would be different. Oh well Sarah thought to herself, she could deal with him later, she had a mission tonight that she needed to prepare for.

Chuck simply drove, he didn't have the faintest idea where he was going, all he knew is that he had to get away, he had to escape for a few minutes to cool down. When his cell phone began to ring he grabbed it and looked at it apprehensively. The phone said that it was his other partner/bodyguard/handler John Casey. Chuck answered the phone, not a hint of interest in his tone. "What do you want Casey?" he asked as he merged onto the highway. He heard Casey give him one of his trademark growls.

"Where you going Bartowski? We have a mission tonight and you're needed for surveillance." Chuck rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"I need to clear my head I'm to angry at my so called wife right now." Chuck heard Casey sigh in frustration.

"Get over here Bartowski we leave in one hour." Casey ended the call leaving no room for debate further frustrating Chuck. He took the nearest off ramp and started back toward his apartment, Chuck really hated being neighbors with Casey. It was going to be a long night and Chuck was dreading every minute of it.

* * *

_**AN: WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THIS STORY IS STILL VERY MUCH IN THE DEVELOPMENTAL STAGE.**_

_**AN: I WILL UPDATE THE TRIP UP NORTH BUT I HAVE TO FOCUS ON SCHOOL SO I JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL HAVE TIME TO WRITE IT.**_

_**AN: FUNNY THING IS THAT THIS IS ACTUALLY A SCHOOL PAPER I HAD FOR HOMEWORK THE OTHER DAY SO I LIKED IT AND I THOUGHT YOU GUYS MIGHT TO.**_

_**AN: PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY WANT YOU THOUGHTS HOWEVER BLUNT AND/OR MEAN THEY ARE, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! UNTIL NEXT TIME :D **_


End file.
